Memoirs of a Lost Man: Search Party
Jobs and missions were being passed out like the common cold, as Nemean Lion Guild was working overtime and and above time to ensure this magic was being researched. One such guild member could feel the pressure as it amounted to drastic levels. Raido X returned from a recon mission dealing with bandits working under Remnant Knights, and decided that it was time that he and the guild master exchanged a few words. As Raido sauntered into the door he looked around the massive hall, and saw the many accolades of the guild in the past few years, but even the accomplishments of Razalpihon on the wall. "Yo Raza, its me I have something I need to ask, so if you dont mind stepping into my office for a second and we could get down to business". Raido X joked to Raza. "Your office?, I wasn't aware you had an office". Raza joked. "The floor is yours ask away young Slayer". Raza said as he turned his chair around listening to what the young man had to say. "I happen to notice I had way to much free time, and Raza you know I dont kn ow what to do with free time, so I decided that I would start looking for my father first and then my mother. Ever since my blade was mailed to me at 16 I have been trying to track down the address or even nearby nation of where it originated from. After 5-6 long years I finally found where it came from, and Ive decided to tie off the loose ends and move on". Raido said not changing up his emotion. "This will also give me the chance to study and learn more about God Slayer Magic and its origin as well, Yea im taking out two brids with one stone". "You have my permission, I can understand why you feel the need to add the final piece to your life in terms of both you family and your Magic. I don't know much about God Slayer Magic, other than its rare and I have only seen it once not counting you. There is a plethora of mysteries out there, and these are just the beginning. There is just one thing I ask of you". Raza said as he took a step closer in the direction of Raido. Raza never asked for much, and when he did it was usually something managable, this time however Raido had a gut feeling that he knew what he was to say. "You want to see if I can pull any other leads on the Lacrima based magic. am i right?". Raido X said as he lookjed Raza in the eyes. "You know me to well Raido, yes, keep your eyes open, theres a chance you may comes across intel, so salvage what you can. Raza said as he stuck his hand". "Deal" Raido said as he shook his hand, the strength of the grip between both men as they stood firm infront of eachh until their gaze broke. "Aren't you taking your team with you on this, they would be of great help to you in your search?". Raza suggested especailly Kaname. "Your're right, but this type of jobs calls for a more "solo" approach. I think I can handle this one". Raido said as he waled out the door, "oh and Raza, keep an eye on Kaname". Raido said as he departed down the stiars and towards the door. As he made his way toward the guild lobby he sauntered to the front door knowing that whatever he was looking for, he hoped to find. He had two objectives and a half. Alright class. Raido said laughing to himself, Looks like we got a field trip underway, I hope you all brought your permission slips signed, I can't and wont be held resposible for the fun were about to have, its gonna be one helluva ride. Raido X laughed as he walked out the of Nemean Lion Guild headed into the unknown. Raido X walked outside feeling the warm breeze of what was the fresh summer season of Neo Arcadia, and took in the air and then released it. That exhale was the years of his life he spent in the dark about his own family, the mystery of his magic, the disappearance of hsi master. Raido's life seemed to carry one big question mark, and to him it seemed like the older he got the less he knew about himself. "Ive got a lot of learning to do, look like I better bring along flash cards to make sure I remember all the juicy details about everything." Raido X laughed as he made his forward toward the heart of Calbania citt, his guild was located in the upper north region, and distance away, so he enjoyed his nice brisk walk as he umored himself about his life. "Ill need a checklist of all the thing I need to have done on this trip, 1st learn what God Slayer Magic really is, and get smarter and stronger in it of course. Who knows since there's a Dragon Force, and Phoenix Force, maybe theres a God force. Not sure how it could need to go about being activated, but it does have anice ring to it". Raido X said rubbing his chin, even though there was no hair there whatsoever. "Second find out about my father and mother and then proceed to dropkick them both , How dare they leave me behind and not leave me and not leave me a note on the door telling me where they went, who goes on vacation and doesn't tell their child. The nerve of them". Raido said as he put that on his mental checklist. "Finally have some fun, I hope to get a good dance in or two, maybe meet some folks, I could always use some new competetion. Master once said you can never have to many challenges to keep you occupied. A few new dance partners should help kill all my free time along the way, and we know I dont know what to do with to much free time". Raido snickered as he completed his checklist. "Well my grocery list is actually all writtern up, all thats left now is to go out and makie it happen." As Raido stepped foot out of Calbania City, he made his way toward Ruminoa CIty. Despite the beauty of this city it hid an ugly secret, it past was scared with the remains of the original Arcadia. A land in which hatred, and despair ran free. Where slaves were sold for money resources and rare minerals. However for Raido he would find a solace, in this land in these remains he hoped to find traces of God Slayer origin. To nearly all of the magic world there was next to no knowledge on God Slayers. There was Phoenix Slayers, Dragon Slayers, and even Demon Slayers. All which found their origin at heart. With the rarity of God slayer during his era, Raido knew he would need to find it on his own or at least arrive at his own answers. "Time to do some rummaging", Raido X smirked, "good thing I love scavenger hunts". Raido said as he covered himself with god flames and took off to the skies, at great speeds. HIs hunt had only began, and there hundreds of answers, for what was only two questions. His destination was the outskirts of Ruminoa City. Raido landed into the ground with a commanding thud and looked around. Any hint or trail of evidence that could be linked to God Slayer magic would do nicely. "This is pointless, This place has been deserted for years, there;s hasnt been a soul here in years". Raido X said as he walked around aimlessly. Seconds turned to minutes as he finally decided to set a new course, somewhere more reasonable. "Well gues its time to do some heavier research in the Arcane Library, a little reading always did keep the mind sharp". Raido X said as he coated himself in a mantle of black flames and launched off into the sky. As Raido streaked across the sky looking like a brilliant fireball of black hue he wondered just where his search would take him, he didnt feel compelled to go anywhere to look nor did he have a clue as to where to start. Im basically running around searching in the Dark for something I dont even know is there. The blind cant lead the blind otherwise we both fall. Raido X said as he landed in a wide forestry area between Neo Arcadia and the outside of the city. The open vast space did present a beauty that Raido appreciated, the freedom of life does that allows you to appreciate the finer moments. I love the view, but nothing bothers me more than wasted time, id hate to have a grocery list and go shopping at the wrong store after all. Raido said as he tapped his armored sleeve with a rhythmatic sense. However as he did this is became more apparent to him if God Slayer Magic were so easily discovered it wouldn't be considered a lost magic. Hmm ill have to add the rest of this search to my checklist for further investigation, for right not it will have to wait. I do however need to track down my old guardians, ad ask some important info. Raido X said as hed doned himself within his Divine Mantle spell and launched himself high into the air. Parental Advisory Raido Landed in the middle of the area of the old ruins of Ruminoa City. After a few stops in which he discovered his real father once lived within the old city. There was a shack of a house small that was rumored to be located in a back area around here. "Looks like my old man was quite the secretive person as well. You dog you". Raido X said as he surveyed the area finding nothing of interest. There was nothing here in sight. "Now I know im not blind, but this so called house is not here. That means either I really am blind or that my father friend lied to me. Well then looks like we have a nice discussion waiting for us when I get back". Raido X said as he turned his back before he came to an abrupt halt. "Hey what if my old man knew concealment magic, and he was literally hiding his house in plain sight. The magic can't be sensed, or found by natural means". Raido said rubbing his chin. "Now where did I put that manual on dispelling concealment magic at, I swear id lose my own head if it wasn't attached to me Raido said as he chuckled to himself and his new discovery. Now if I go all the way back to Calbania city and learn this magic and its not really here at all, ill be picking my face up for a long time now. Raido joked around as he thought about all the fun he would have mucking around getting no where fast. Raido once again donned his Divine Mantle spell, and shot off to the skies, in a large black fireball which streaked across the sky, this time with more conviction. At least one of the many things that were dark in Raidos life was about to be revealed. Doing some extensive reading Raido learned how to use Concealment Magic and also how to dispell it. Althought the magic was difficult to dispell, however with A magic that could make other magic useless it would be too easy. Raido stepped foot into the asile as he searched the shelves for any kind of book that had magic on it. The Arcane Library was the one place that had books on just about everything. Even certain style of lost magic. Of course it was minimun knowledge. Raido found three books about the different magics to repel othe use of others. There you are my love, oh how I have been looking for you. Raido X said as he slowly rolled up on a table, pulled up a chair and got to studing right away. Man of the Hour A female whose beauty did not match her appearance was drifting in Neo Arcadia. She tried hard to remain low key, but with men gawking at her left and right it was becoming increasing difficult. "Damn, you thnk some of these men would have never seen a woman before". Crash said as she grabbed her shirt, and tired to close a bit of the cleavage she was shwoing. However as always the button would not hold and it fell back open. In her mind she went back over her mission details. A man working for the Black Hand hired her, his name was Gaelon Riott. Ms. Bonnet, I hear you are the best at what you do, and I am glad to hear you live up to your reputation. Obsidian Butterfly, or the Huntress which ever name you prefer, I have a difficult task your you. Today I will ask you to hunt a man, a slayer. I have hunted Slayers before, and they weren't all that great, once you take away what they do best. Hunting men is almost to easy, show them a little skins or seduce them and its almost too easy. Hardest choice for me is to decide on whether to bring them back dead or alive. Crash said flipping her hair. I know , i read your file, but this guy is different. For one he is a God Slayer, something you haven't faced yet. HE is extremely powerful, but more importantly, the guy is very, very clever. Gaelon used his Arc of Embodiment to show Crash an image of what he looked like. He is the Arcadian God Slayer, or simply the demolition man. He uses Flame God Slayer magic and is very destructive. He is a well known figure in that city, so finding him wont be hard. God Slayer? a man who can slay gods, is there even a such thing as gods. Crash said slightly more worried. She had fought Demons, dragons, and Pheonix Slayers. They were tough, but nothing she couldn't handle. Maybe it was the title God Slayer that got her as anxious as she did to hunt this man to the ends of the earth. If he was powerful enough to slay gods, then he was going to be worth the hunt. Crash licked her lips her mind was already focused on the thrill of the hunt. "How do you want your god slayer served, alive or buried six feet under". Crash asked gently. Use your discretion, I just need his body, I don't care the condition you bring it in. your payment will be 5 million Joules for his capture dead or alive. Gaelon said knowing that such a staggering price would be enough to make sure she got her man. Crash felt a wave of pleasure come over her, with that much money Ill be set for quite some time. "Say no more, ill get to it right away Mr. Riott". Crash said as she came back from her flash back and saw a young man in her face, blushing extremely hard. "I just wanted to say how beautiful you were, I mean like the women iin this city look good, but you, its like a different plain of beauty, its breath taking". The man said trying to remain in control of his feelings. Crash could read, his face like an open book. "Oh you think so, you give me too much credit sweetie, but I can tell I really caught your eye. You help me with something, and maybe show me around the town, id be willing to to take the time to get to know you better, you dont mind being a gentlemen and helping out little ole me would you. Im really new here, and I would hate to get lost in such a large city". Crash said batting her eyelashes and giving his direct contact. Re- REALLY??? ''cough-" I mean of course I can help, you just tell me what it is and I will make sure that it can be done". The man replied as he was so happy at the turn of events, he didn't realize he was being duped. Crash smiled in her mind. It was so easy getting over with men, all you had to do was smile and play to their interest just enough to appeal to them and you can get almost anything from them." Well see I hear there's this guy called the Arcadian God Slayer. He is well known in m city , and when we heard how powerful he was, my city sent me to locate him, and hope we could give him a job to do to help us get rid of this evil demon spirit. Crash said. The man, rather than ask what city, and why not to go Nemean Lion, he gave away Raido's position immediately. "Oh you mean Raido X ,sure he was in the library", just go up and talk to him he is a great guy, funny as well. "Thanks so much you have really been a great help to me, I can't thank you enough, but ill go in there and give him this mission and you wait right here for me kay". Crash said as she winked at him. ''NO problem. the man said excited far more about this than he was about life. The excitmen was plastered on his face. Crash smiled as she walked away. If this mission gets any easier, ill be paid before the next hour. she had already thought about what she would do with all this money she was about to get from bringing in this man. Crashed walked into the library and as she did the door closed behind her with the soft chime of the bells. From the moment the bells sounded her eyes were like lights in the dark as they bounced around the area to find this Raido. He wears an armored sleeve that covered his left arm, and his right arm is a sleeveless jacket with unique symbols. Crash thought as her did a sweep acorss each aisle, until she got to the lost magic section. She turned the corner and her face was right into the chest of the very man she was looking for. My God, he's huge. Crash thought, as she had to look to see him. As she did she saw the trademark jacket and armored sleeved on his aleft arm. She gently licked her lips as five million joules was one move away on hers. "The guy was right you are here, oh thank God". Crash sais changing her demeanor, and grabbing his hands. "Quick you must hurry, Your guild told me to seek you out and get help. A creature of divine power has attacked out small city, and has taken our mayor prisoner. There are no mages strong enough to beat him, so I was sent to seek you out". Raido found his hand being fondled by the woman, who was beautiful no doubt, but her shirt was wide open, the stress marks on the collar said she tried to adjust it often. "You give me far too much credit" the God Slayer said as he took his hand back from the woman said with his usual half smile. Now run that pass me one more time, why you were sent here Raido said as he folded his arms. "Ill fill you in but it must be on the move we don't have but so much time before the mayor is killed". Crash said adding the urgency in her voice. "See I have this thing about sticking my nose in the business of others, and I really like my nose and I don't want to lose it becuase of someone, so unless this is helping me in some way Ive got my hands full here". Raido X said as the two walked out the door. "However should the situation be right im not adverse to helping you and your town out". What? Crash was surprised she expected him to be a goodie two shoes, but it seemed he was different. The rumors were tha- Raido sighed cutting her off. "Sweetheart didn't anyone tell you rumors happen by mouths big enough to spread them, and minds small enough to believe them. Now im not saying you have a big mouth or that your dumb, your far to pretty to have such a small mind, but I wouldn't put it past you. Rumors are like stories, the truth is easily fabricated, and altered". Raido said as the two waled out the door, the belll chiming as it closed. H-he insulted me and complimented me in the same sentence. Crash said as she didnt lknow how to feel about that, but she remained calm. Gaelon warned her how clever this slayer was. He's good, real good. Crash wasn't in the mood for games or cat and mouse, but he was such a smart prey she couldnt resist the thrill of a challenge he would possess "Well for one, you will be rewarded handsomely by the city, not to mention how cool it would impress me a single woman who is loking for love at the moment. I would't be adverse to choosing you to be my love. Crash said putting on a seductive voice, and walking circles around Raido. Rubbing herself and Raido gently as she did so " A real man like youself loves a challenge and I was told you had a thirst for combat, I just thought you would like to go have some fun, and in the mean time help out, and really put your guild on the map, but it seems I was wrong. Your not half the man everyone made you out to be, and thats fine. Most legends turn out to be fake anyway". Crash said walking wawy switching in a seductive manner knowing she planted the seeds that would challenge any mans ego. Raido was not one to pass up a golden opportunity to pass up being able to cut loose, plus it would be in someone else town, meaning he could really unwind. However something bothered Raido. There are other mages just as strong as I am, in this guild and in this city. Not to mention she knew which guild I was at. This woman was well informed, she even knew what guild I was in. "Hold it now, I never said I would't help I just needed the right terms of agreement, they say if your good at something never do it for free". Raido X said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Why don't we start walking now". Raido X said as his imposing figure, towered deepily over Crash. "Sure" Crash smiled" ill lead you right to it". Im so paid Crash said as she licked her lips she could taste the money as it was a fresh cooked meal. Come again Raido said as he looked her back in the face. I said" I was afraid", that you would decline but Lets go. Crash said correcting herself. Blood to Bone The pair walked for what seemed like minutes and about twenty of them. The closer they got to this so called town, the shot Raido's patience got, hut he noticed something very unusual. There are no signs here, no roads, no nothing just open space and grass, and a train tracks in the distance, but far distance. These suddle but huge clues began to make Raido question the womens purpose, and why she sought him out specfically. Nothing added up, but at the same time it all made sense. Even the Buddha had patience Raido said as he stopped walking, there is not a town or city anywhere near here, and if you mean over there by those train tracks, then from here we are flying. THats three days of walking right there. Raido said as he kicked the grass, but something tells me that's wasn't what you wanted me for.. was it. Raido said as he put his hands in his pocket. Crash stopped walking, she went back to her seductive method. Aww whats wrong can't last that long, for a little ole walk, I didn't know you were so tired so soon, I see can imagine what it must be like with you. Crash said playing on his ego. Usually playing or attacking a man's ego he is full defense mode to prove her wrong and would keep going. Crash was not warned about Raido Ah I see you brought some jokes with you for the journey back to you fabled city,here I thought you were a dry women, who was all about saving her poor towan. Raiudom said with no hint of surprise, in his voice. I have the drop on you for a while now. Raido said as he pointed at her. What do you mean? My city really is in trouble anmd we don't have time to fool around with your foolish accusations. Crash said looking him dead in the eye. Oh but we do, as a matter of fact we have plenty of time. Raido said looking at his imaginary watch. Now breakdown on the info, what do you really want? Raido said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. All I wanted was you. Crash said her demeanor slowly changing, she was getting into her huntress mode. This one turned out to be smarter than most men she hunted, he was not fooled by her bod nor easily swayed by her womanly ways, which was impressive enough as it was. Raido was naturally stuck on joke time, you dragged me all the way out here just to have me to yourself?. Wow you are a selfish one. Baby all you had to do was just ask, there enough of this God Slayer to go around. Raido said as he smoothed down his long overlfowing hair. This fool thinks this is a joke. Crash thought. Don't get the wrong Idea'' honey'', If I wanted you in that way I could have you, but I am here to bring you in and take you down. Crash said as he cracked her knuckles. There is a nice bounty on your head, and I am here to cash in. The real question is how do you want to be served, dead or alive Crash said as he fliped her hair out of her eyes. "To be served dead or alive", Raido stroked his chin, "its so hard to choose these days". Raido said as he said flippantly toward the young woman." I like surprises, so surprise me." Raido said with little respect for her abilities. "Oh shoot where are my manners" Raido said as he bowed to the lady mocking as if he was a gentlemen. "May I have this dance". Raido saidd his flippant smile more present that ever. "You shall". Crash said as she ran full speed up to Raido and and threw a powerful fist forward, to which Raido dodged by slightly moving his neck, and saw the force of wind fly behind him and leave a impression on the ground. "Sheesh, you can really throw those little fist of yours, are yo-another fist was coming followed by her whole body which was falling toward him from the sky. Arcobatic as he was, Raido masterfully dodged the haymaker, and heard the powerful coillision of the ground breaking behind him. Raido turned from his flip to see the impact of just one of her blows. As she stood up from the crater she left, she looked at him like he was food. "That's some serious magic there, but if you try hard enough you may just hit my shadow and hurt him. Raido said surprised she could muster such strength. There was far more to this woman than her looks let on to. Raido thought to himself as he looked at her figure in full. "Crash its a powerful magic that allows me to smash and break anything I come in contact with, including bones". Crash said." Now why don't you be a good little morsel and sit still for mommy to come serve you for dinner".she said flying at Raido with her fist drawn. Her blood was not yet flowing but she was excited, she had been waiting to fight a God Slayer, and now her chance was here. Her thrill of the hunt was getting started, as he body began to warm up. She awaited that euphoric high that could only be tasted while she was hunting, she had been teased for week preparing for his abilities, meeting him and trading blows with him. She would wait no longer "Ah Crash magic, so you want a piece of me literally, well if im keeping you company for now the least I can do is make sure you have your hands full". Raido said as his God flames erupted off his fist, and he ran at full speed toward Crash. These hard hitting destructive forces were about to toe to toe. Flame God Slayer, and Crash Magic. There titanic porptions of destruction almost lead on to sat R.I.P to the area around them. The two traded blows of titanic porportions, Crash and her similar named magic went blow for blow with the god slayer, each delievring a thunderous blow to each other,neither really phased for the moment. Raido charged a fist of god flames up and jabed her in the stomach causing her to fly off her feet, with his free arm he grabbed and pulled her back with such force. Wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her form behind and performed a German suplex. Augmented with the power of this Magic there was a thunderous pond as he went for two more, each one getting stronger. Raido got up and looked back, "well for a female I gotta say you can really dish it out and take it nice. This is over though and you wont be bringing me tonight, but dinner was good". Raido joked as he was about to walk awa. As he tried to walk the smoke cleared, and a hand on was on his arm. "Aww babe whats the matter why dont you stay for desert". Crash landed a violent punch to Raido's chest that sent him dashing into the gdound as he literally was pummled into the earth. "Aww geez she messed up my jacket", Raido said as he ripped the right side of his jasket off leaving only his armored sleeve on his chest, his physique being made apparent. As he stepped from the crater. "Stripping for me already, wow you were easy, and I didnt even have to try." Crash laughed as she got back in her fighting stance. She knew he was strong but so was she, she would not back down regardless of his title. Raido has a smile of enjoyment.Alright then ill stay for desert, but looks theres something missing a certain taste that only I can provide with a little more Spice!!" Raido ran so fast he blurred in vision, and had duplicate images of his speed as he clothelined Crash which tooker her off her feet and flipped her, leaving her in the air for a second. Flame Gods Moon Scarring Rasteria!! Raido did a sweeping flip kick and brought it down with serious authority. The collision itself was powerbut when Crash hit the ground, it split underneath the pressure as The kicked created a serious crater. Crash was downed for a second but she rose swiftly Wave Bullet!! Rather than throw it aRaido and risk missing she launched it as a fist attacks and crushed him in the jaw, lifint ght man off his feet and into the air, where she hit him with the other one, and nailed him in the stomac, sending him rolling and tumbling all over the ground. "Trust me, IM taking you with me if I have to drag you with me kick and screamning". Crash said as he began walk toward Raido. Her pants leg on her left side was all but torn off from her thigh on down, her once tied up ahir was now all out and over the place. Raido got up as well, but Crash was already running toward him and jumpd wrapping her legs around his neck and twisting and spinning slamming him on his back, as he landed rather hard. She got up and saw he was getting up to, his movements were not slowed but more focused. "What does it take to put you down". Crash said as she surprisingly was not angry. The more he rose, to challenge her the more she loved this hunt. It was turning out to be her greatest one yet. "Ha, as if I would let you have it that easy". Raido said as he stood tall god flames once again leaping off his body. "Your gonna have to work for you meal". Raido said as he kept his smile. Crash could read that he was having fun as well, the lust for combat he had was real, and a chance to cut loose made him feel more alive than ever. He was trully living on the same high she was. "Now for round two". Raido said as he concentrated the flames into both of his hand in front of his chest. Let see how well you do agasint this.'' When you burn down the East, and Burn down the west''. Raido said as he announced the spell. Crash looked confused but was ready, he had proven to be a wily foe, one who was not afraid to play smash mouth and do some serious damage. Crash put up her Wave Shield encasing her in a blue bubble to protect herself from whatever Raido was planning. "Ah babe don't wprry I only heated up the food a little but more don't worry its not as hot as it looks, I promise" Raido joked as the sphere expanded in his hands. Flame God's Kagutsuchi!! Raido jumped and placed his arms out in front of him and behind him and smashed into Crashes Wave shield, the shield tried to diffuse the magic but since Raido kept empowering the sphere it would be hard at this rate. The two spehere collided each and fought for supremacy, neither relentting or aloowing the advantage, until the ground could no longer supprt this type of rough house activity and it gave way to the destruction of both parties casuing both to explode violently. Both Crash and Raido were blown away by their respective forces. The blast cleared and mintues passed and each began to slowly move. Their titanic battle began to take its toll on there bodies and the damage was setting in yet they wanted more. "God Slayer I got to say, you were amazing, I have never enjoyed a hunt like this in all my years, It felt good to just release all this built up stress and tension out on you and your face. Good thing your not one of those big tall pretty types like how I thought you would be. When I heard God Slayer I thought you would wield elegant magic, but your magic is just as destructive as mine if not greater". Crash said, nearly blushing, but her feeling aside she was going to bring him in. "Trust me there is nothing elegant about this magic, you dont slay gods with your pinky extended thats for you. Your no slouch yourself, I didn't know women could fight with such power. All my suplexs and piledrivers you walked away from I am more than impressed". Raido said as he got back to his feet, "but your not bringing me in" "I was hoping you would say that, so I say we do it like this lets end this on a high note. We slug it out using only our strikes no spells, you can power your fist up as I intend to do with mine". Crash said as a white glow appeared over he hands. Black flames danced around Raido's fist last meal of the day, let see who is really hungry as the two traded blows each sound more deadly than the last. To anyone else these High blunt force strikes would break bones and damage ligaments, but these two took the hit and kepot on ticking, however it wouldnt be long before the damage set in again and someone body gave in.